


Казус с телефонами

by dogpoet, Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Translation, and by phonesex i mean lewis and hathaway style, mobiles, phonesex, silliness, tech!fail, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, секс по телефону в стиле Льюиса и Хэтуэя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Льюис и Хэтуэй случайно обменялись телефонами. Эта ошибка помогла им кое-что понять.





	Казус с телефонами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mobile Mishap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607095) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



Вернувшись в квартиру после долгого и утомительного дня, полного драк и погонь, Льюис обнаружил, что порванные брюки и синяк на левом колене — это еще не все. Оказалось, он принес домой чужой телефон. Телефон Хэтуэя.

Вот черт!

«Сначала пиво», — решил Льюис.

Он подошел к холодильнику, достал бутылку, открыл ее, рухнул на диван и только потом позвонил Джеймсу.

— Алло! — Джеймс ответил после пары гудков.

— Как там твой телефон? Не заметил ничего необычного? — спросил Льюис, делая большой глоток «Ньюкасла».

— Я заметил, что он древний и что его стоит довести до ума.

— Телефонам ум не нужен. Никаких улучшений — даже не думай!

Льюису не хотелось, чтобы его телефон начал самовольно поздравлять людей с днем рождения или раздавать указания во время готовки. А у Хэтуэя был полный доступ: во-первых, он его уже как-то настраивал, а во-вторых, они установили себе одинаковые пароли — на всякий пожарный.

— Обещаю не делать ничего из того, что вы могли бы не одобрить, — ответил Хэтуэй. — Если позвонит Лин, я скажу ей презвонить на мой номер, а завтра этот милый динозавр снова будет с вами.

— Ладно, — проворчал Льюис. 

Он услышал, как Джеймс весело фыркнул в ответ.

— Спокойной ночи!

— И тебе, — ответил Льюис с улыбкой на лице.

Поздно вечером раздался звонок. Льюис потянулся к журнальному столику, взял телефон, и только потом вспомнил, что тот чужой. Правда, на экране высветилось его имя. И фотография. На пару секунд он задержал на ней взгляд и только потом принял вызов.

— Да? — отстраненно спросил Льюис, раздумывая, стоит ли ему спрашивать про фотографию.

— Лин прислала сообщение, — сказал Джеймс.

Льюис закатил глаза. Он только ради этого позвонил?

— Что она пишет? — спросил он, зевая. Он вымотался. Ему хотелось рухнуть в постель и уснуть.

— Мэттью соорудил кое-что из кубиков, — повисла пауза. — С точки зрения архитектуры смотреть там не на что, но, думаю, у Мэттью впереди успешная творческая карьера. Если хотите, я перешлю фото на свой телефон.

— Не надо, — ответил Льюис. — Завтра посмотрю, — и снова зевнул.

— Надеюсь, я вас не разбудил?

— Нет. Конец тяжелого дня, вот и все, — внезапно Льюис почувствовал, что рад слышать Джеймса. — Ты молодой, тебе все нипочем.

— Не такой и молодой. Кстати, я уже лег.

Льюис тихонько рассмелся. Они поболтали еще немного и в очередной раз попрощались. Устроившись под одеялом, он вернулся к своей фотографии на телефоне Джеймса и начал ее рассматривать. Льюис не настолько отстал от жизни, чтобы не знать, что к контакту можно прикрепить картинку и тогда она будет появляться при звонке. Но он не мог понять, зачем Хэтуэю это понадобилось. Да и сама фотография...

Похоже, это снимок из паба, и Джеймс сделал его, когда отходил за добавкой. Льюис сидел за столиком с видом на реку на фоне теплого розовато-оранжевого неба. Мог быть любой из сотни дней. Странно, что Джеймс не сказал, что сфотографировал его. Может, он не хотел, чтобы Льюис знал.

*

Следующим утром шея Льюиса была сведена болезненным спазмом, скорее всего, из-за «упражнений» накануне. Погони утомительны, а он не молодеет. Он мрачно поздоровался с Хэтуэем. Тот подошел к нему выложил телефон на стол:

— В целости и сохранности.

Лицо Льюиса перекосило от боли, когда он обернулся, чтобы достать телефон Джеймса из кармана пиджака, висящего на спинке стула.

— Снова спина? — обеспокоенно спросил Джеймс.

— Шея. Все из-за той потасовки с Истоном, не сомневаюсь. Никуда мне от него не деться! Разве что ты напишешь за меня этот рапорт.

Льюис передал Джеймсу его телефон. 

— Я должен закончить с Росси, — казалось, Джеймс собирался сказать что-то другое, но на ходу передумал.

— А-а-а, — протянул Льюис. Он провел Джеймса взглядом (тот пересек кабинет и сел за стол), а затем глянул на экран телефона. 

Теперь на заставке было фото, присланное Лин: постройка из деревянных кубиков авторства Мэттью. Что ж, по крайней мере, эта перемена ему нравилась. Льюис содрогнулся, представив, какие еще сюрпризы его ждут, стоит ему копнуть поглубже. 

— Не надо бояться своего телефона, — произнес Джеймс так, будто читал лекцию.

— Я и не боюсь, — возразил Льюис. — Но, скажите на милость, чем был плох телеграф?!

Они обменялись взглядами, а затем приступили к работе.

*

В обед Хэтуэй вызвался купить сэндвичей. Минут через десять после его ухода Льюис чуть не подпрыгнул от музыки, внезапно раздавшейся из его телефона. И где мелодия, которую выбрал он сам? Обычная, как у всех. Льюис посмотрел на экран. Оказалось, звонил Джеймс, о чем также свидетельствовало фото на экране. 

— Что, черт побери, ты сделал с моим телефоном?

— Я подобрал мелодию для контакта «Хэтуэй». Теперь вы всегда будете знать, что звонок от меня.

— Я и так вижу, что это ты. Для этого мне не нужны скрипки и что там еще.

— Гитара. Это моя группа.

— Я так и понял.

Льюис бывал на концертах Джеймса. Обычно он такое не слушает, но Джеймс хотел, чтобы он сходил, а Льюис не хотел его разочаровывать.

— По каким-то причинам закусочная сегодня не работает. Я могу сходить за карри, если хотите, — Льюис вздохнул и уперся ладонью в лоб. Болела шея, а еще он устал. — Или мы можем пойти в паб.

Джеймс всегда знает, чем его подбодрить, отметил про себя Льюис и завершил звонок. 

По дороге в паб Льюис потыкал в свой телефон. И зачем ему фотография Джеймса? Это глупо! Инспекторы не хранят снимки подчиненных на своих телефонах. Льюис еще ни разу не заглядывал в папку «Фото». Не было причин — раньше там было пусто. Снимки по делу хранились у Хэтуэя или были у него в почте. 

Льюис выбрал нужную папку, и на экране появилось несколько картинок: кубики Мэттью, уже знакомое фото Джеймса и другие, которых он еще не видел. Оказалось, до той фотографии Джеймс сделал много пробных. Кое-что было не в фокусе, кое-где была видна только часть лица. Был один снимок, на котором Джеймс выглядел расслабленным и безмятежным: прямой взгляд, приоткрытые губы, в свободной руке — сигарета. Он лежал на диване, без галстука, с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами.

Таким своего сержанта он еще не видел, и этот образ так поразил Льюиса, что он остановился прямо посреди дороги. Его кинуло в жар, потом в холод.

Скорее всего, Джеймс планировал удалить все лишние снимки. Та, которую он выбрал, была сделана последней, и на ней Джеймс был в подобающем сержанту виде. Льюис поднес палец к опции удаления, но в последний момент передумал и вернулся к главному меню.

В пабе Джеймс уже занял столик и купил Льюису пива. Льюис опустился на стул с чувством глубокой благодарности. Джеймс — отличный сержант, Льюису с ним очень повезло. Он помнил, как Али сказала Джеймсу, что лучшего наставника ему не найти, но и наоборот тоже верно. Джеймс умный и трудолюбивый. И внимательный, мысленно добавил Льюис, потягивая эль. Джеймс помнил, какое пиво он любит.

Льюис отсалютовал бокалом:

— Спасибо!

— Мышечный релаксант, — ответил Джемс, — то, что нужно вашей шее. По крайней мере, именно это мы скажем Инносент, если она нас здесь застукает.

— Мы не прогуливаем. Нужно же мне поесть.

Джеймс улыбнулся и уставился в свой бокал. Льюис всматривался в его лицо не меньше минуты и отвел взгляд только потому, что Джеймс это заметил.

*

Хэтуэй сказал, что вечером принесет ужин с собой — купит что-нибудь по дороге. Шея Льюиса все еще болела, он был вымотан, так что протестовать не стал. Наверно, ему давно пора на покой. Но он не мог заставить себя подать в отставку. Он уже не раз об этом думал. Если он не будет осторожным, Инносент примет решение за него. Эта перспектива приводила его в ужас.

Появление Джеймса отвлекло Льюиса от грустных мыслей. Они уселись на диван рядом друг с другом, их колени соприкоснулись. Все как всегда, но сейчас близость Джеймса воспринималась особенно остро. Обычно Джеймс садился слева от него, но сейчас выбрал другую сторону, наверно, заметил, что повороты влево причиняют Льюису боль.

Льюис перехватил оценивающий взгляд Джеймса.

— Что? — спросил он.

Джеймс покачал головой:

— Ничего.

— Ну же, говори. Видно, что ты что-то задумал.

— Как думаете, массаж поможет?

Льюис почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Что? Ты об этом? — он жестом указал на шею. — Понятия не имею. Надо было спросить у Лоры.

Джеймс застыл на какой-то момент. Льюис видел, что он пытается принять какое-то решение. Затем внезапно Джеймс поднялся и встал позади дивана. Льюис почувствовал легкое прикосновение к шее.

— Можно?

— Ладно, — ответил Льюис чуть слышно; у него перехватило дыхание.

Он снял галстук еще до этого, и верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты. Джеймс просунул пальцы под воротник и мягко надавил. Было хорошо. Было очень хорошо.

Джеймс затронул какую-то точку, и Льюис вскрикнул от боли.

— Простите!

— Но ведь в этом весь смысл? Должно болеть, чтобы стало лучше, разве нет? — Льюису никогда не делали массаж, если не считать случаев, когда Вэл разминала ему плечи.

— Я буду осторожнее, — сказал Джеймс, и, слегка наклонившись, легкими движениями помассировал шею у линии волос. — На самом деле, я не знаю, что делаю.

Льюис тоже не знал. Он просто чувствовал, что эти прикосновения ему приятны, так что он позволил Джеймсу продолжить. Они забыли о времени и, когда в итоге приступили к ужину, оказалось, что карри уже остыло.

*

Вечером, улегшись в постель, Льюис решил покопаться в своем телефоне. Он выбрал папку с фотографиями, и просмотрел все, что там было. Он удалил неудачные мутные снимки, но, вопреки голосу разума, сохранил ту, которая появлялась при звонке Джеймса. И еще ту, с сигаретой, на которой Джеймс выглядел, как будто бы у него только что был отличный секс.

Этот снимок снова взбудоражил кровь. Льюис не обманывал себя, он прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит. Он не был ни мертвым, ни достаточно старым, чтобы забыть, каково это. Да, у него давно никого не было. И он никогда... Не с парнем. Сама идея его не смущала, просто ни разу до этого не дошло. Но если бы кто-нибудь понравился ему достаточно сильно? Встреть он кого-нибудь подходящего?.. Что бы с ним сейчас ни происходило, началось это не с фотографии.

Льюис подозревал, хоть это и казалось ему глупым, что Джеймс может чувствовать то же, что и он. Джеймс умел скрывать свои эмоции, но за годы совместной работы Льюис научился лучше его понимать. Та фотография в телефоне... Джеймс мог сделать ее ради фона — кто знает. Но если Льюис и был в чем-то уверен, так в том, что Джеймсу на него не плевать. Его забота о Льюисе выходила за рамки любых служебных обязанностей. Льюис не мог вспомнить других сержантов, которым могло прийти в голову заявиться к своему инспектору с ужином или предложить массаж.

В одном Льюис был уверен: ему нравились прикосновения Джеймса. И это открытие его ничуть не беспокоило.

*

— Поведу я, — заявил Льюис, когда они с Джеймсом покинули участок, чтобы разобраться с последними неувязками по делу Истона.

— Шее уже лучше? — спросил Джеймс, открывая дверь с пассажирской стороны.

— Лучше, — согласился Льюис, внезапно осознав, что за все утро она его ни разу не побеспокоила. — Наверно, массаж помог.

Они сели в машину. Льюис заглянул в свой телефон, чтобы проверить адрес, положил его в отсек под радио и включил зажигание.

Льюис больше не чувствовал усталости. Утро было красивым, и он с непривычным удовольствием смотрел на улицы Оксфорда и с очень привычным восхищением думал о своем сержанте, настолько облегчившим его работу. Он вспомнил слова Джеймса: «Если вы уйдете, уйду и я». Что ж, если Джеймс решит уйти, он уйдет за ним. Иначе и быть не может.

Льюис посмотрел налево, снова отмечая отсутсвие боли в шее. Джеймс возился со своим телефоном и из-за чего-то хмурился.

— В чем дело? — спросил Льюис, отвлекаясь от дороги, и вдруг понял: Джеймс взял _его_ телефон.

— Вы... — услышал Льюис. Джеймс опустил телефон и выглянул в окно: — Я не планировал оставлять эти снимки. Не думал, что вы их увидите.

Льюис не знал, что сказать. Это был тот редкий случай, когда он не мог понять, что у Джеймса на уме. Они не произнесли ни слова, пока Льюис не свернул в тихую улочку у дома сестры Истона. Льюис припарковался; у него колотилось сердце.

— Дом номер семьдесят, а не пятьдесят, — сказал Джеймс, все еще не глядя на Льюиса.

Льюис понимал, что совершил ошибку, не удалив то фото. У Джеймса был свободный доступ к его телефону: он часто помогал Льюису с ним разобраться, просматривал приложения к имейлам. Это было делом времени.

— Не знаю, почему решил его сохранить, — сказал Льюис. Он украдкой взглянул на Джеймса. Тот будто сбросил с десяток лет, а уши его покраснели. Но то была не злость — сомнения.

Они часто сидели так: рядом, но каждый сам по себе. Льюису хотелось большего. Хотелось уже давно, хоть раньше он этого и не осознавал.

Медленно, как будто боясь спугнуть, Льюис потянулся к Джеймсу и взял его за руку. Джеймс удивленно вздохнул и, прежде чем Льюис успел что-то понять, наклонился к нему и прижался губами к уголку рта. Поцелуй вышел неловким, неточным и очень милым.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал Льюис, отстраняясь. — Я не мог заставить себя удалить то фото.

Джеймс густо покраснел.

— Тогда я рад, что сам этого не сделал.

Льюис коротко сжал руку Джеймса в своей. Не сговариваясь, они отстранились друга от друга и приняли деловой вид.

— Но будь добр, Джеймс, убери это фото с моего телефона. Я ведь пользуюсь им для работы.

Про себя Льюис подумал, что настоящий Джеймс лучше любой фотографии, но тот снимок теперь дорог ему как память. Он заставил его кое о чем задуматься, а эти мысли привели к их поцелую.

— Можно отправить его на домашний компьютер, — сказал Джеймс.

— Доверяю это тебе, — ответил Льюис и завел машину.


End file.
